


And They Thought He Was Crazy...

by SmokeyBandit



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyBandit/pseuds/SmokeyBandit
Summary: One night Maya and Cicero are staying in an abandoned cabin, and innocent teasing leads to passionate loving.





	And They Thought He Was Crazy...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story. So I hope you guys like it!

She sighed softly in pleasure as his tongue slid all over her body, licking and biting it softly. The crackling of the fire would cause her to glance at it to assure it was still going, but then her attention would be brought back to Cicero.

Cicero. That naughty little jester.

He flicked his tongue against her exposed nipple, his eyes looking up at her to watch her reaction. She bit her lip and tried to hold back a moan. Her eyes were closed, head tilted up toward the ceiling. He took her breast in his mouth, sucking and biting her nipple, causing shivers to run down her spine. She let out a string of curses as his hips grinded against hers. There was a noticable bulge in his deep red pants, and she greedily palmed it, her mind blank as Lust took over her body. He groaned and let her rub him, his cock instantly getting even harder at her touch.

His hands slid down her under garments, rubbing her clit as she rubbed his cock. She moaned and arched her back up against him, puffs of air spilling out of her mouth. She was cold, but at the same time on fire. A small knot was forming in her stomach as his fingers pressed against her entrance. She gasped as one finger was inserted. It rubbed against her walls and prodded against her womb. 

A small whimper passed her lips as another finger slid inside her tight hole, fingers moving in a scissoring motion. Moans spilled out of her, and her hands went limp as he fingered her pussy. 

Hearing her moans made Cicero's dick even harder than it was, to the point where it was starting to become painful. He pulled his fingers out, her juices coated his fingers and dripped out of the still tight hole. He licked them clean and quickly worked to get his trousers off. He stood up for a moment, stripping down to nothing, and she sat up. Her breasts bobbed up and down as she moved, and his mind went wild at the thought of milking them. But he resisted the urge, and instead watched her take off the remainder of her clothing. 

She leaned back and spread her legs apart, her eyes never leaving Cicero's. In a small, seductive whisper she spoke, "I want you."

He didn't hesitate to move. His tip was at her entrance in one swift motion, her legs on either side of his hips. He leaned over her body, lifting her hips up to slide his throbbing cock in without causing her more pain than necessary. She moaned when his dick entered her. The pain was mixed with pleasure, causing her mind to go blank, leaving her body exposed to Cicero's lust filled intentions. 

 

He groaned as he buried his cock deeper inside her, he could feel the tip hitting against her womb. He was filled with satisfaction when he heard her moaning underneath him, and he started to thrust inside her. His cock grew harder inside her as the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the air, along with moans of pleasure. 

She could feel his 8 inch cock stretching her virgin hole open, and was sure there was blood trickling down her legs, but she didn't care. What she did care about, was her Cicero fucking her until they both cum. 

He looked down at her and saw her eyes tightly shut, lips parted as moans escape her body, her hands gripping the thin fabric beneath her. His mind went blank as he started pounding into her. Her tits bounced each time he thrusted in her, and her moans became louder, almost high-pitched.

She couldn't stop moaning. That small knot was becoming bigger, and she knew her orgasm was coming. Her legs wrapped around Cicero's hips, causing him to plow deeper into her. She moaned wildly and pulled him down ontop of her.

Her nails dug into his back as he pounded into her, his moans mixed with hers, creating a beautiful song of pleasure and lust. He whispered in her ear, his usually insane voice was rough and dominant, "I'm going to cum inside you until its flowing out of you." His words caused a shiver to run up her spine as he savagely claimed her as his. His moaning became louder and louder with each thrust.

She was losing her mind. Her pussy was twitching against his cock, and her own body was convulsing and spasming. 

"That's it baby, cum on your master's cock." Cicero huffed out, the thought of them cumming together driving him over the edge. He lifted her legs above his shoulders and slammed his cock into her. He felt a knot form in his stomach as he relentlessly pounded her tight pussy. She twitched and moaned uncontrollably, he could feel her cumming on his cock, and that sent him over the edge.

He buried his cock in her, his cock throbbing so he pumped her full on his hot, sticky cum. His moans filled the air, loving the feeling of cumming inside her.

She felt light. Her body felt light. She could feel his cum squirt inside her, in her womb. Surely he impregnated her. She didn't care. She chuckled a bit, opening her eyes to see him, covered in sweat, his red hair clinging to his face as it scrunched up slightly. A small smile etched it's way onto her face as he collapsed next to her, panting heavily. 

"C-Cicero enjoyed himself.." he stuttered out, his eyes slightly glazed over. Maya rolled over on her stomach, slinging her leg over his. She smiled as he looked in her eyes, "I think we should do this more often Cici." He giggled at the newfound nickname and wrapped his arms around her waist shyly, his eyes flickered everywhere but her own orbs. 

"M-Maya..?" 

"Yea?"

"I l-love you..."

Her heart warmed at this and she landed in to kiss him.

"I love you too Cici."


End file.
